Nas Asas do Destino
by Marta Kensi Deeks
Summary: O médico Edward Cullen numa noite de plantão trata de uma paciente mistério que sofreu um acidente. Ela não sabe quem é, nem de onde veio. O que Edward fará para a ajudar?
1. Chapter 1

Nas Asas da Paixão

Resumo da fic: O médico Edward Cullen numa noite de plantão trata de uma paciente mistério que sofreu um acidente. Ela não sabe quem é, nem de onde veio.

O que Edward fará para a ajudar?

Dr. Edward, ao bloco 4…! Bloco 4, dr. Ricardo…!

Os altifalantes chamavam insistentemente pelo jovem médico. O corredor vazio encheu-se com o charme da figura de Edward: 32 anos, olhos claros, magro e de corpo atlético, o rapaz corria a passos largos para chegar ao elevador.

Entrou na sala de cuidados intensivos. Um colega internos e duas enfermeiras vigiavam uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos. O cabelo caia-lhe para a cama branca. Tinha feridas nos ombros nus. Os olhos estavam fechados.

- Estado bastante grave…

- O que é? Qual é o caso?

- Um acidente de viação. A vítima foi esta rapariga. O carro ficou completamente destruído. Só se conseguiu tirar o corpo. Não se conseguiu encontrar nenhum objecto pessoal que a identificasse.

- Mas como foi…?

- Aparentemente, um carro vinha em contramão, numa ultrapassagem, e bateu-lhe de frente. Não houve mortos… Só feridos, mas o carro dela ficou destruído.

- Que exames fizeram?

- Radiografias… Não partiu nada. Está inconsciente, provavelmente por causa do susto. Já tiramos sangue e foi enviado para análise.

- Batimento cardíaco?

- Tem arritmias. Muito anormal. Provavelmente é consequência do choque.

- Luxações?

- O joelho direito deve ter sofrido bastante. Tem várias luxações, mas só depois de acordar é que se poderá ver.

- Fizeram radiografias aos pés?

- Não. Só na cabeça e no externo. Supomos que poderá ter um ou dois dedos partidos.

- Ok. Façam uma radiografia às pernas e aos pés. E agora vigilância absoluta.

Era tão bonita, deitada na cama! Os cabelos muito castanhos, a pele branca. Devia ter olhos claros. De onde tinha aparecido aquela mulher? Edward ficou a olhá-la. Respirava irregularmente. Parecia nervosa. Ainda devia estar em estado traumático por causa do acidente. Teve muita sorte. Mas o que faria no meio de uma estrada secundária do Ribatejo? «Às três da manhã», confirmou Edward olhando para o seu relógio Rolex, um modelo caríssimo com bracelete de prata. Parecia ser estrangeira. Era lindíssima, como nos contos de fadas que a tia Renata lhe contava em criança. Edward estava impressionado. Aos quinze anos, tinha ido parar ao hospital por causa de um acidente parecido em que perdera a mãe (o pai morrera alguns anos antes, com uma doença súbita). Tinha recuperado bem de todos os traumas. Os pais haviam-lhe deixado uma fortuna considerável: vários andares em Lisboa, um prédio em Santarém, acções numa das maiores empresas do país. Edward tinha ficado entregue à sua única tia, Renata, que lhe tinha deixado, há dois anos, a imensa propriedade agrícola onde vivia, perto de Santarém.

Morava sozinho naquela casa, agora com a incansável Dona Esme, que era praticamente a sua única família. Mas depois do choque, e de todo o apoio que tinha tido no hospital decidira tornar-se médico. Queria ajudar os outros, como tinha sido ajudado. Depois de ter acabado o curso com as notas mais altas, mudou-se para Santarém, e agora exercia no hospital da cidade.

- Dr. Edward, estão aqui os resultados das radiografias: tem o dedo grande do pé direito partido. Nada de grave.

- Muito bem. Espera-se que acorde para se tratar disso.

O turno de Edward acabava às oito da manhã. Deu uma volta pelo hospital, viu todos os doentes, mas como não estava muita gente, teve pouco para ver. Voltou para junto da rapariga, que ainda não tinha acordado. Era mesmo muito bonita. Sentou-se ao lado dela e ficou de vigilância até acabar o turno, olhando sempre para ela. Donde vinha? Quem seria? Teria marido e filhos? E estes, estariam preocupados com ela…? Nem um documento, nem um telefone, nenhuma indicação sobre a sua identidade…

Edward olhou a rapariga, preocupado. Quem seria?

Olá a todos

Aqui estou eu com mais um projecto.

Espero que gostem e que deixem comentários.

Quero desde já agradecer a todos aqueles que acompanharam as minhas duas outras fics: A Grande Fuga e Tempo para Viver.

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 2

No dia seguinte de manhã, a rapariga acordou. Edward teve a informação dois dias depois, quando voltou ao Hospital.

- Como é que ela está, colega? – perguntou o jovem médico ao colega, chefe de serviço, Jacob.

- Há melhoras, mas precisa de vigilância e fisioterapia. O joelho sofreu várias perturbações.

- Ela lembra-se de alguma coisa?

- Nada. Tem arritmia, luxações várias nos joelhos, o dedo do pé partido, e um problema maior… amnésia. Não se lembra de rigorosamente nada.

- E agora?

- Agora é um problema, Edward. Só por causa do dedo do pé e do joelho, ela não pode ficar no hospital mais do que uma semana. Isto se não tiver outro problema. Mas sem saber que é, para onde é que vai?

- Não pode ficar mesmo aqui?

- Poder, pode. Mas é difícil. Além disso tivemos um fluxo enorme de doentes nestes últimos dias…

-Mas o que lhe fazemos? Se é impossível ficar no hospital…

- Não há camas.

A situação complica-se. Edward olha-a preocupado. Estava um dia de Primavera, com o sol a brilhar. A rapariga estava sentada, olhando para a rua, para o verde.

- A única alternativa é levá-la para minha casa…

- Para a tua casa? Estás doido? Tu nem sabes quem a rapariga é! Imagina que é uma doida, uma drogada?

- Nem parece ser.

- Vamos tentar prolongar a estadia dela aqui. Sobretudo para ver se ela se lembra de alguma coisa. Se não houver alternativas, então acho que podes pensar nisso. Mas tem cuidado.

- Se ela não se lembrar, não há alternativa. Para onde é que se leva alguém neste estado, que não sabe quem é, nem o que faz, nem de onde vem? E que, sobretudo, precisa de vigilância? Tenho uma casa grande. A dona Esme toma conta dela. E a enfermeira Jéssica pode ir dar-lhe assistência.

- Se não há alternativa, é o melhor, realmente…

Depois de o colega sair, Edward aproxima-se da doente.

- Bom dia… O meu nome é Edward e sou o seu médico. Como é que se sente?

A rapariga respondeu, com um sotaque inglês. Falava devagar. Tinha uma voz grave. «Os olhos são mesmo castanhos…», pensou Edward. Os dentes eram brancos, pequenos, e muito perfeitos, e tinha sardas à volta dos olhos.

- Tem dores?

- No pé direito e no joelho… Mas pouco.

- Tem de pôr gesso no joelho. Vamos tratar disso agora. E da sua memória? Lembra-se de alguma coisa?

- Não. Nem sei o que estou a fazer em Portugal.

- Sabe o seu nome?

- Não… Não consigo lembrar-me, nem sequer do meu nome…

A rapariga começou a chorar.

- Acalme-se. Vai-se lembrar de tudo.

Edward deu-lhe um lenço. A rapariga limpou as lágrimas. Tinha um nariz perfeito, pequeno, muito afilado.

- E o apelido?

- Nada.

- E o que faz? Trabalha em quê?

- Não sei… Mas tive vontade de pintar este verde da relva e das árvores.

- Já é bom…! – Edward sorriu. – Já é alguma indicação!

- … Talvez…

- Fique calma. Vamos tratar bem de si. Olhe, eu tenho de lhe dizer isto… Pode haver um problema… É que o hospital tem poucas camas, e dentro de uma semana teremos que a mudar para outro lugar. Mas fique descansada que está tudo a ser resolvido.

- Obrigada.

A rapariga olhou-o com um sorriso triste.

- Edward? – era Jacob ao telefone.

Edward estava em casa, a gozar a folga. De jardineiras, ocupava-se de cortar a relva.

- Sim, Jacob…

- Desliga lá essa máquina que não se ouve nada…

- Sim, já está… Diz!

- Olha, eu não vou conseguir manter a rapariga no hospital por mais tempo… Pode ficar até depois de amanhã. Ela está a melhorar lentamente do joelho, mas precisa ainda de fisioterapia. Sempre queres levá-la para aí?

- Sim. Claro… Vou pedir para tratarem do quarto.

- Ela é mesmo uma rapariga muito especial. E tu estás a ser muito boa pessoa.

A rapariga era extraordinária. Nas últimas conversas, tinham falado apenas de assuntos banais, mas a sua sensibilidade, nitidamente especial, fazia com que qualquer coisa que dissesse fosse sempre cheia de beleza. Era uma pessoa serena, ainda mais tendo em conta a situação por que estava a passar.

- Já lhe falaste que a ias levar para aí, Edward?

- Disse-lhe só que tinha de mudar de lugar. Mas não disse mais nada.

- Ok. Quando vens?

- Amanhã.

- Então fala com ela… Mas há uma novidade…

- Sim?

- O motorista de táxi disse que ela atendeu uma chamada em inglês. E que ouviu o nome "Isabella". Se calhar é o nome dela.

- Óptimo, é uma boa indicação. Amanhã tento.

No dia seguinte, Edward estava sentado na cama de Bella, enquanto ela olhava pela janela. Como mostrara vontade de pintar, Edward tinha-lhe trazido um bloco e aguarelas. Pintava muito bem, embora, talvez ainda por causa do choque, as mãos lhe tremessem um pouco.

- Sente-se melhor?

- Sim…

- A arritmia está controlada, a tensão arterial também… O seu pé vai demorar algum tempo… E lembra-se de alguma coisa…

Ela voltou os olhos castanhos para Edward.

- Não.

- E o nome Isabella diz-lhe alguma coisa?

A rapariga fechou os olhos. Disse: «Isabella… Isabella…»

Depois respondeu:

- Sim. Acho que é o meu nome.

Pegou no papel e começou a escrever. Saiu uma assinatura.

- É o meu nome, sim, sei que é mesmo esse!

- E o apelido? Deixe ver a assinatura…

Mas era irreconhecível. O nome Isabella era claro, mas o seguinte era difícil de reconhecer.

- Bom, já sabemos o seu nome, Isabella!

Sorriram. Edward estava feliz. A luz do sol tocou nos olhos dela.

- E o resto? Quando é que me vou lembrar do resto?

- Bom, também já sabe que é inglesa e fala português maravilhosamente…

Bella abriu um sorriso luminoso. Edward continuou:

- O resto não deve demorar muito. Não há nenhuma justificação neurológica para que tenha perdido a memória. Deve ter sido o choque. Eu penso que daqui a muito pouco tempo se lembrará de tudo…

- Quanto tempo?

- Tem de ter calma. Se ficar nervosa, isso só piora a situação. E precisa de descansar.

A rapariga ficou séria. Olhou mais fixamente para fora.

- Mas, como eu lhe disse há dias, vai ter de sair daqui…

- Para onde?

- Oficialmente, não podemos transferi-la… Mas, se a Bella aceitar, pode ficar em minha casa. Moro numa propriedade em Santarém. A enfermeira iria lá e eu ajudo na sua recuperação. E lá pode recuperar à vontade, até ficar melhor. O que acha?

O rosto de Bella iluminou-se.

- É muito simpático da sua parte… Mas eu vou incomodar…

- Não, nada disso, tenho todo o gosto. E assim fico mais descansado… Acredite, eu sei pelo que está a passar.

Bella sorria, comovida, a pensar nas palavras de Edward.

- Aceita?

- Aceito, obrigada…

No dia seguinte, uma ambulância levou Bella e os seus desenhos para a propriedade de Edward, Água Azul. Atenta ao caminho, de olhos bem abertos, Bella viu o enorme portão de ferro, pintado a verde, com o ano ("1782") bem marcado na porta, e o percurso de centenas de metros até à entrada da casa. Com três andares, pintada de branco, eram catorze as janelas amplas, altas, e um telhado enorme, revirado em cada lado. Uma casa senhorial, linda e imponente. Árvores rodeavam os dois lados da casa. Ao fundo, vinhas até perder de vista, aumentavam a beleza desta propriedade.

À porta esperava-a Edward e uma senhora.

Olá a todos

Aqui está mais um capítulo espero que gostem.

Deixem os vossos comentários e digam o que estão a achar.

Beijinhos

Até ao próximo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3

- Bella. Bem-vinda à Água Azul!

- Olá! Obrigada…!

Edward ajudava-a a descer. Bella vinha numa cadeira de rodas, embora conseguisse andar com a ajuda de uma canadiana.

- Esta é a Esme, a alma da casa.

A senhora, de cabelo grisalho apanhado, vestida de preto e cinzento, sorriu para ela. Tinha rugas no rosto, e parecia enérgica e muito simpática.

- Ao seu dispor, menina Bella.

Apoiada em Edward, desceu da cadeira de rodas e subiu os três degraus devagar, até ao alpendre.

- É melhor não esforçar o joelho e o pé. Vai andar de cadeira, está bem? Esta tarde vem a enfermeira Jéssica, que vai fazer exercícios consigo. Por enquanto, usa só a cadeira… Está bem?

A rapariga sorriu. Esme abriu a porta da casa, que dava entrada para um pequeno hall. Um contador indo-português e dois enormes retratos a óleo estavam do lado direito. Depois, um arco abria-se sobre a enorme sala de estar, com um pé direito enorme. A sala abria-se para os dois lados da casa, e tinha duas janelas enormes, muito largas, que davam para um enorme relvado com jardim e uma piscina do lado direito.

Ao longe, as vinhas. Mais à direita, do lado esquerdo, um pequeno caminho empedrado mostrava algumas cassa, onde ficava um celeiro, um estábulo, um lagar e mais duas ou três pequenas construções. Tudo estava pintado de branco, amarelo e azul, com telhas muito vermelhas. Era muito belo.

- Que casa tão bonita…

- Obrigado…! Só tento mantê-la para a próxima geração…

- Isto se o menino se casar… Que isto tem demorado… - era a primeira vez que Esme falava. E continuou: - Porque, menina, não há maneira do menino Edward casar-se… Eu que queria esta casa cheia de crianças a correr, para eu também ter algum entretenimento… E nada. Ainda hei-de estar na cova e o menino por casar…

- Nem pense em tal coisa, Esme! Ainda vai ver os meus filhos crescer! Há-de estar presente no casamento deles, vai ver…!

- Assim queria eu… Bom, vamos a ver. Olhe, menina, vou-lhe mostrar o seu quartinho. Fica aqui do lado da sala. Tem uma casa de banho interior. E uma campainha, é só tocar que eu venho logo.

- Obrigada… Não sei como agradecer…

- Só queremos que fique bem.

- E vai ficar, pois claro… Ó menino, claro que vai ficar. Agora está à minha guarda, essa agora… Só pode ficar boa…! Vá, agora vamos para o quarto, para eu mostrar tudo á menina, sim?

Esme conduziu Bella para o quarto, à esquerda da sala, depois da televisão e da aparelhagem sonora. Bella reparou na enorme colecção de CDs e de livros.

- O menino Edward só lê e ouve música. Ouve de tudo… Nem faz ideia… Agora anda a ouvir músicas lá dos orientes, umas coisas muito estranhas… Isto é falta de namorada, sabe? A menina desculpe, mas o que eu queria era que ele casasse…

O quarto tinha uma janela que dava sobre a piscina, e onde reflectia o casario e as árvores da parte de trás da casa. Tinha uma cama antiga, de madeira com incrustações, larga. Dois quadros a óleo davam ao quarto um ambiente mais moderno, completo pelos roupeiros minimalistas. Uma secretária antiga com uma jarra cheia de hortênsias, completava o quarto. Estava pintado de branco, e tinha um tecto de madeira muito alto.

- Este quarto é uma maravilha… Era o do menino… Depois da senhora morrer, ele foi lá para cima. Mas é um quarto tão bonito… Com tanta luz…

Bella percebeu que Esme queria falar. Não precisou de perguntar muito, a senhora começou logo a contar.

- Isto foi uma grande tristeza, menina… O senhor engenheiro, o pai do menino Edward, tinha morrido há pouco. O menino ainda era novo, tinha treze anos. Os avós já estavam também todos no céu, foi uma coisa terrível. Mas depois, coitadinho… Morreu-lhe a mãe num acidente de carro…!

Bella começou a perceber o que Edward lhe tinha dito: «Já passei por isso».

- … Ele chorou tanto! Mas recuperou-se: a tia Renata, que era a única família dele, ajudou-o muito. E cá a Esme deu-lhe muito carinho, pois então! O menino foi para um psicólogo, e aquilo fez-lhe muito bem. Ele enfrentou tudo, resolveu tudo.

Depois a tia pediu-lhe conselho aqui para as coisas da casa, e ele começou a decidir, a fazer obras, a tratar de tudo. Tornou-se um homem cedo… Antes da tia morrer, lá bem ele me disse:

«As pessoas morrem. Comigo foi mais cedo. Mas veja lá, Esme, ao menos eles não sofrem como a minha tia…». É bem verdade: a senhora, coitadinha, ainda passou um bocado.

Mas era uma santa. E agora estamos eu e o menino, já há três anos… E ele não há maneira de casar… Dá tudo aos doentes, ajuda todos, mas lá pare ele… Nada… Parece que tem tido azar… E um rapaz tão bonito…

- E a senhora, Esme?

- Eu? Eu, menina, não tive muita sorte… O meu Carlisle morreu-me novo, lá na Guerra. Eu fiquei com três rapazes para criar. Um foi para França, e está lá… Só o vejo de ano a ano. O outro mora aqui perto, tem uma quintinha, mas eu não me dou muito com a mulher dele… Têm uma filha, a minha Sofia, que também foi para França ter com o tio. Resta-me o meu filho mais novo, um verdadeiro anjo, que mora em Lisboa e trabalha na Policia. Têm um menino lindo que o menino Edward gosta muito. É o meu Peter. Tem cinco anos. Quer ver o retrato dele?

- E o que é que a senhora faz?

- Eu tomo conta da casa. E tenho mão nesta gente aqui, que faz pouco, sabe? Então o rapaz do estábulo, não é nada amigo do trabalho… De resto, já não há festas nem nada. O menino Edward é muito meu amigo, é um filho do meu coração, e quando os meus filhos vêm cá, faz sempre um almoço grande para eles, como se fossem de família… É um anjo…! Às vezes vêm os colegas de faculdade passar o fim-de-semana, e há sempre animação. Mas a maior parte do tempo passamos aqui os dois. Eu às vezes até vou com o menino para o hospital, visitar as pessoas que estão sozinhas.

Uma vez, olhe, uma vez até fui com ele à noite… Chovia imenso, e eu tinha tanto medo que fui com ele no jipe. Era um parto, e não havia enfermeira… Então não é que eu ajudei? Sim, para quem já teve três, não custou nada! E então não é que quando a criança foi baptizada, o menino Edward e eu fomos os padrinhos? Que coisas me acontecem… Ó menina, isto quando a vida pede, a gente tem de responder.

Bella sentia-se bem. Parecia que conhecia a Esme há muito tempo. A casa era maravilhosa e acolhedora. Tinha dez quartos, mais um terraço grande em cima, cinco casas de banho, uma sala enorme para música no primeiro andar, e um salão no ultimo, onde Edward tinha instalado um telescópio.

Ao final desse dia, antes do jantar, ao ver o entardecer, sentiu-se muito bem, cheia de força, a recuperar de tudo.

Edward estava sempre atento a ela. Nesse dia, antes do jantar, mediu-lhe a tensão e mudou-lhe o gesso para uma ligadura.

- Agora vem a enfermeira Jéssica.

Bella viu aproximar-se uma rapariga. Tinha cerca de 1,70 m, cabelo preto e olhos escuros. Era morena e bonita, mas tinha uma boca cerrada e um olhar estranho.

- Boa tarde, sou a Jéssica. Vou fazer exercícios consigo e ajuda-la a arranjar-se.

Jéssica pegou em Bella com uns braços firmes, mas com muito pouca delicadeza. Com a ajuda de Esme, deitou-a na cama e começou a fazer exercícios com as pernas. Não falava, e olhava-a com desconfiança. Bella não estava a simpatizar com ela. Depois, levou-a para a casa de banho, e sempre com a atenção de Esme, começou a lavá-la.

- E agora o que é que vai vestir…?

- Não sei… Não tenho nada…

- Eu tenho aqui umas roupas que eram da mãe do menino… Devem-lhe servir, é parecida de corpo…

Esme vestiu-a com todo o cuidado. Sentou-a depois na cadeira e levou-a para a sala, onde Jéssica falava com Edward. Pôde ouvir o fim da conversa.

- … Claro que vai recuperar bem. Mais uma semana e parece-me que poderá andar… mas ela vai ficar aqui…?

- Claro que sim. Todo o tempo que for preciso!

- Acho mal…

- Isso é comigo, desculpe, Jéssica…

- Muito bem. Então boa noite.

Jéssica despediu-se de Esme e de Edward e saiu, com maus modos.

Edward olhou espantado para Bella.

- Mas… parece mesmo a minha mãe…

- São as roupas da sua mãe, sim… Mas… esta agora… Então não é que é mesmo parecida…?

O jantar, servido na enorme mesa de jantar, estava uma maravilha: coelho assado com batata assada.

Falaram bastante. Edward era uma ternura, um conversador nato. Ela estava a adorar ouvi-lo. Esqueceu-se de tudo: das dores, das preocupações… Iluminados à luz das velas, com uma música indiana a tocar ao fundo, tudo parecia perfeito.


	4. Capítulo 4

Neste ambiente acolhedor, Bella começou a recuperar bem: tudo naquela casa a inspirava a mexer-se. Ao segundo dia, já saía para o pequeno jardim ao lado da piscina, e ficava a observar as plantas. Começou a tentar pintar os vários tons de azul daquela casa. E, assim que pôde começar a deixar a cadeira de rodas, dedicou-se a zelar pelo jardim. Olhava para as rosas, para as camélias, para as hortênsias, e via, para além da beleza, todo o cuidado que o solitário Edward punha naquelas coisas.

Esme passeava pelo jardim com ela, pela manhã.

Porém o dedo do pé continuava por sarar, e apesar do joelho ter melhoras, estava ainda muito debilitada.

- Hoje pode tentar dar um pequeno passeio a pé, se quiser. Mas não force muito – disse Jéssica, que parecia trata-la cada vez pior. Áspera, parecia ter alguma coisa contra ela.

Bella deu o primeiro passeio, muito devagar. Quis ir ver as pequenas casas do lado esquerdo, onde estavam os cavalos.

Eram edifícios altos, pintados de branco, cheios de sombra e muito frescos.

- Bom dia...!

-um rapaz de camisa branca, peito largo e cabelo loiro muito curto, estava ao fundo, a arrear um cavalo.

- Bom dia!

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não… Venho só passear.

- Sente-se aqui um bocado… Quer ver o cavalo?

- Sim. Como é que se chama?

- Eu ou o cavalo?

- Os dois – riu-se.

- Eu chamo-me Ribatejo, e o cavalo Mike… Bom, é mais ao contrário…

- Olá, Ribatejo… Quantos anos tem o cavalo?

- Cinco. É o cavalo do dr. Edward. Ao lado está a égua, Água Azul. Mas o dr. Ricardo gosta mais de namorara a égua do que de usá-la… As atenções dele vão todas para o Ribatejo… Era preciso que alguém andasse nela… Eu vou fazendo o que posso, dou umas voltas palas vinhas…

- É muito bonita…

- Não quer ir passear nela?

- Eu… ainda não posso… talvez daqui a uns dias…

- Fica combinado…

- Bom dia, então…

- Bom dia.

Tinha acabado de conhecer Mike, o campino que tratava dos cavalos. Um típico homem da lezíria, de pele tisnada e músculos fortes. Duro, respirava força e sensualidade por todos os poros. Era difícil uma mulher não se sentir fascinada por um homem assim.

Ao voltar para casa, viu Mike sair de cavalo, apressadamente, para as vinhas. Montado no animal, notavam-se os seus ombros largos, os músculos das pernas, a pele trabalhada pelo sol. Sentou-se à janela do quarto e começou a desenhar essa imagem de Mike a correr pelos campos.

- Boa tarde, Bella. Venho tratar de si.

Jéssica entrou, segurou-lhe nos ombros e atirou-a para cima da cama como se ela fosse um saco de batatas. Não a magoou, mas revelou bem a sua antipatia pela rapariga. Fez os exercícios mecanicamente, com rapidez e alguma brutalidade.

Bella ficou calada, obedecendo. Mas no final tentou falar com Jéssica.

- Trabalha há muito tempo no hospital…?

- Há dois anos.

As respostas eram secas, e parecia que Jéssica falava como se estivesse a fazer um grande favor.

- E gosta do que faz?

- Sim.

- E há quanto tempo trabalha com o Edward?

- Com o doutor (Jéssica fez questão de sublinhar o doutor) Edward…? Há um ano.

- E ele é muito competente?

- É o melhor médico do hospital.

Bella estava a perceber tudo, pelo tom de Jéssica… Ela devia gostar dele… Era tudo uma questão de ciúmes.

- Com tantos cuidados, a Bella daqui a uma semana estará boa. Vai ficar tudo resolvido e pode começar a voltar para a sua vida…

- Eu quero… Mas não posso… Eu ainda não me…

- Ora, não me venha com essa história… Não se lembra de nada… Grande coisa… Puxe lá pela cabeça…

Jéssica estava a tocar-lhe no ponto fraco. Como era possível que alguém, ainda para mais uma enfermeira, não percebesse o que é ter amnésia? Ela não tinha nada, não sabia nada, estava sozinha no mundo, até que a sua cabeça resolvesse lembrar-se de alguma coisa.

Bateram à porta do quarto.

- Bom dia, Bella!

Era Edward. Vinha com um lindíssimo pólo azul, calça creme, justas e sapatos de vela. Os olhos pareciam mais claros e Bella reparou nos seus lábios grossos e nas mãos firmes.

Um ar de delicadeza e ternura, enchia-o de fragilidade e charme. Uma mulher tinha vontade de ser protegida por ele, mas também de o proteger. E ao saber a história terrível da sua vida, mais vontade Bella sentia de o apoiar. Mas, naquele momento, a chegada dele tinha apagado toda a tristeza das frases de Jéssica, e tinha-a animado por completo.

- Bom dia, Edward…!

- Dr. Edward, estava a dizer à Bella que ela está quase boa. Agora tem de andar a pé, agarrada à canadiana. Uma semana de exercício e fica bem. Mas tem de se lembrar do resto…

- Mas o que é que você quer, Jéssica? Acha alguma vez que é fácil alguém com amnésia lembrar-se assim de repente?

Edward tinha perdido a paciência com Jéssica. Sempre muito delicado, estava manifestamente irritado com aquela rapariga vestida de branco, de cabelo apanhado, com muita maquiagem na cara.

Mas não era por isso que Jéssica parecia irritada. Eram de facto os ciúmes que a devastavam.

- Bom dia, então para os dois. Não se incomode que eu sei onde é a saída…

Edward sentou-se no cadeirão estilo Império que ficava à frente da cadeira de Bella.

- Podemos conversar, Bella? Não está cansada?

- Sim, claro.

- Tenho andado a fazer umas investigações para a ajudar. A primeira coisa que fiz, desde que começou a pintar, foi investigar na Internet as pintoras inglesas que se chamassem "Isabella"… Encontrei centenas. Mas menos que começassem com "S". Tenho apenas quatro. Gostava que me dissesse se conhece algum destes quadros…

Edward mostrou-lhe os oito desenhos que trazia consigo. Bella olhou calmamente para cada um deles, e começou a ficar nervosa.

- Sente-se mal…?

- Não… Não me lembro de nada… De nada…

- Não se preocupe… Então… O choque foi grande… - Edward levantou-se e tocou-lhe na mão. E de mão dada, Bella recebeu aquele gesto de carinho.

À hora de jantar, Edward voltou à conversa.

- Bella, eu não quero perturbá-la, mas temos de fazer um esforço para que tente recordar-se…

- Sim. Claro… Obrigada…

- Tem aqui um mapa de Londres, com algumas fotografias. Dizem-lhe alguma coisa?

Bella olhou para o mapa. À saída de Londres, para Norte, viu uma estação de metro cujo nome lhe pareceu familiar: Golders Green.

- Sim… Eu conheço este nome.

- Espere… Vamos ali à Internet.

Em quinze minutos, Edward já tinha diante dos olhos uma imagem de Golders Green, da estação e redondezas.

- Sim… Esta rua… Número 35, ao lado da coffee shop…

- Eu vou procurar… Vou ver quem mora aqui… Já é bom…

Bella estava mais tranquila…

- E a estação… Eu… Eu apanhava o Metro para ir para… a… Escola de Arte…!

- Andou na Royal School…?

- Sim… Andei… Sim! É verdade…!

Edward abraçou-a de satisfação!

- Estamos quase, quase lá! Agora é só procurar o seu nome nos registos! Eu vou já tratar de tudo…!

A emoção passou, e ficaram os dois abraçados. Bella passou a mão pelos cabelos dele. Ele tocou-lhe no rosto. Ficaram assim uns segundos, até que se ouviu a voz da Esme.

- Então, mas o que é isto…? Nem sobremesa nem nada…? E eu que fiz um arroz doce para os meninos… Onde é que se meteram…?

Entusiasmado, Edward levantou-se de repente:

- Esme! Encontrámos! Encontrámos!

- Credo, menino, até parece que encontraram algum tesouro…!

- Mas foi! Já soubemos onde a Bella estudou…

- E isso é razão para tanta alegria?

- Sim…! Agora é só ver nos registos… Eu explico: se eu mandar uma carta minha, como médico da Bella, explicando o que se passou com ela, e pedir que encontrem o nome dela nos registos, nós podemos ficar a saber quem ela é!

Olá a todos

Aqui está mais um capítulo.

Espero que gostem.

Desde já quero deixar um agradecimento à Ju Martinhão por fazer recomendação das minhas fics.

Este capítulo é dedicado à Ju.

Deixem os vossos comentários e digam o que estão a achar desta fic.

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Esme começava a afeiçoar-se à rapariga.

- Ó menino Edward – dizia-lhe no dia seguinte, ao pequeno-almoço – eu gosto mesmo da menina. É tão linda e tão delicada… E deve estar em grande sofrimento… Pois então, uma pessoa não saber nada sobre a sua vida…

- Ela sabe algumas coisas… mas não sabe de onde vem, quem é, quem são os pais… O que está a fazer em Portugal…

- Ó menino, ela é muito corajosa… Olhe, se fosse comigo eu andava a chorar o dia todo…

- Mas o que é que ela há-de fazer, Esme? É preciso esperar, ter paciência. Se ela ficar muito nervosa só vai piorar as coisas…

- Ó menino, eu só quero que a menina Bella se sinta bem… Gosto tanto de a ter cá… Parece que já a conhecia… Damo-nos tão bem…!

Edward concordava com Esme. Bella era uma mulher extraordinária. E desde o dia em que a tinha visto, com o vestido da mãe, Edward tinha sentido dentro do seu coração alguma coisa muito forte e especial. Mas não queria pensar nisso, para já.

Levantou-se do pequeno-almoço, deu um beijo a Esme e foi para o celeiro. Nesse dia, tinha de despachar a venda de cereais, e receber os fornecedores. Era uma manhã sempre muito longa, com papéis e negociações. Edward gostava de o fazer, mas preferia a vida de médico, onde sentia que podia ajudar as pessoas mais directamente.

- Mike?

- Diga, dr. Edward…

- O que é que se passou com os cereais? Está aqui menos do que os trabalhadores disseram que tinha sido recolhido…

- Não sei de nada…

- Como não sabe de nada? As coisas foram colocadas aqui, sob a sua vigilância…

- Não sei. Como é que tem a certeza de que foi entregue isso tudo? Não se terão enganado?

- Não. O ano foi óptimo, e até esperávamos um pouco mais do que o ano passado. Fazer menos é estranho. Tente saber o que aconteceu, por favor.

Edward tinha várias desconfianças de Mike. Não gostava dele, em geral, mas desconfiava também que ele não fosse uma pessoa honesta. A atitude de Mike era autoritária, como se não aceitasse ordens de ninguém. «Se eu vier a perceber que ele roubou, vai logo para a rua…», pensou. Mas o seu coração bom apagou logo essa ideia.

- Espire fundo. Isso, mais… Tem dores aqui?

Edward auscultava uma senhora idosa, que sofria de falta de ar e de dores no peito.

- E dói-lhe quando…?

- Ao subir as escadas… ou quando fico emocionada…

- Tem de ter cuidado… Vamos ter de fazer uns exames… Mas para lhe doer o peito das emoções é porque deve estar apaixonada…

Edward fazia sempre rir os seus pacientes. A senhora ficou mais descontraída.

- Dr. Edward… Tem uma chamada.

A enfermeira vinha avisá-lo. Devia ser uma chamada de Esme. «Passou-se alguma coisa com Bella», pensou preocupado.

- Sim?

- Menino Edward? Ai, menino Edward, que grande alegria…!

- Então, Esme? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Bella?

- Não, menino. Nada. Está linda como sempre a pintar um quadro. Não é nada disso!

- Então… Diga-me…

- É que o meu filho que trabalha em Lisboa, na Polícia, disse-me que foi encontrada uma carteira aqui de uma menina inglesa… que se chama Isabella. Eles mandaram a carteira para Lisboa porque aqui ninguém a tinha procurado. E ele veio cá trazer-ma hoje… A fotografia do cartão de identidade parece ser a da menina Bella mais novinha, claro está…

- E como é que ela se chama?

- Isabella, pois, e agora o nome é estrangeiro… espere lá… tem um S-W-A-N.

- Isabella Swan! Bem me parecia!

- E mais, menino, mais: tem a lista telefónica da menina! Podemos falar com os paizinhos dela!

Edward ficou felicíssimo!

- Esme, não faça nada. Nem diga nada à Bella. Espere que eu chegue a casa que eu trato de tudo…

O filho de Esme, Jasper, explicou tudo:

- A carteira foi encontrada perto do local do acidente. Levaram-na para a chefia distrital, mas ninguém a reclamou. Segui para lá. A minha mãe já me tinha dito, e eu fiquei com atenção… Era mesmo a carteira dela, Edward. Tem tudo lá dentro, menos o dinheiro, mas isso é habitual nestas coisas… Ah, e falta o telemóvel, mas também é habitual que o roubem…

- Obrigado Jasper.

- E o que vais fazer agora?

- Agora vou tentar telefonar aos pais dela. Devem estar nervosíssimos.

Olá a todos.

Aqui está mais um capítulo.

Espero que gostem.

Agora o Edward já sabe o nome todo da Bella, vamos lá a ver como vai correr esta conversa dele com os pais dela.

Deixem rewiens.

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo.


	6. Capítulo 6

- Sim? Bom dia… Estou a falar com a senhora Swan?

Do outro lado respondeu uma voz feminina.

- Sim… Quem está a falar?

- Senhora Swan, estou a falar de Portugal, do Ribatejo… O meu nome é Edward Cullen e sou médico. A razão do meu telefonema é a sua filha, Isabella.

- Isabella? Sabe onde está Bella?

- Fique descansada, minha senhora… Bella sofreu um acidente, mas não tem nada de grave. Apenas uma luxação no joelho e um dedo partido. Foi um milagre.

A senhora respirou fundo.

- Graças a Deus! E como é que ela está?

- Está bem… Há apenas um problema… Com o choque, a sua filha ficou com amnésia… E como tinha perdido tudo no acidente, só agora, depois de se ter encontrado a carteira, é que eu lhe pude telefonar…

- Amnésia?

- Sim. Quer falar com ela…?

- Sim, claro! Estava tão preocupada!

- Há mais alguém em Portugal que eu devia avisar…?

- Não. A Bella é solteira. Tem algumas amigas, mas eu falo com elas… Onde é que ela está?

«Não é casada, não tem namorado!», pensou Edward, feliz.

- Está aqui em minha casa… Edward explicou tudo.

- Obrigada, obrigada pelo seu cuidado! Mas agora… queria falar com ela…

- Com certeza. Mas olhe, senhora Swan, ela pode não a reconhecer. Não fique preocupada. A qualquer momento ela irá recuperar a memória. Já sabe o seu nome, e já se recordou que estudou em Londres, e que a estação de Metro de Golders Green lhe é familiar…

- Sim, é a nossa casa.

- Estamos no bom caminho. Agora vou passar o telefone.

Edward voltou-se para Bella, que seguia a conversa atentamente.

- O Edward fala muito bem inglês…

- Obrigado… É que estudei em Inglaterra.

- E nunca nos cruzamos por lá…?

Alguma coisa estava a uni-los.

- Agora fale com os seus pais… Não se preocupe se não se lembrar de nada…

- Mãe… eu conheço a voz… Mãe…!

- Consegues ver como eu sou, filha?

- Sim… Mãe! Que maravilha…! Mãe, estou a lembrar-me de tudo! Mãe…

A senhora Swan ia falando calmamente com Bella. Ela, lentamente, começou a reconstituir praticamente tudo. A casa, a vida dela, a vinda para Portugal. Mas os últimos cinco anos continuavam apagados.

- E não te lembras da exposição de pintura? Ou da tua casa…?

- Não…

- Da tua casa, em Cascais…?

- Não, Mãe…

Edward acalmou-a.

- Não se preocupe… Vai recordar-se de tudo…

Bella despediu-se e Edward voltou a falar com a senhora Swan. Deu-lhes os contactos todos para que ela pudesse falar com afilha quando quisesse.

- Mas eu gostava de a ir buscar… Ajudá-la… O meu marido e eu vamos tratar de tudo para ir aí…

- Tenho todo o gosto em recebê-los… A Bella não poderá fazer já uma grande viagem…

- Edward, você é um gentleman.

- Obrigado…!

Desligaram. Estavam todos muito felizes.

Depois do telefonema para os pais, Edward e Bella tiveram uma longa conversa. A rapariga conseguia agora falar dos pais, da sua vida, do que pintava, do que fazia. As informações iam reaparecendo.

- Fui para Londres depois de me ter separado… Foi um casamento ainda longo… Dez anos, acho… Ele chamava-se Laurent e era dono de uma galeria de arte. Foi por causa dele que comecei a fazer carreira, impulsionava-me muito. Desisti do amor, e voltei para Portugal…

- Já cá tinha vivido?

- Sim. Os meus pais vieram para Portugal abrir uma empresa de vinho… Por isso é que as suas vinhas me pareciam tão familiares…

- O quê? Já tinha estado… cá em casa?

- Não, acho que não. Mas era o contacto com as vinhas, o cheiro da terra…

- Depois venderam tudo e voltaram para Londres. Eu fui com eles e estudei lá. Mas depois voltei. Devo ter comprado uma casa em Cascais, mas disso não me lembro…

- Não faz mal…

- Porque é que será?

- Deve estar associado com o choque que sentiu. Nem se lembra o que é que estava a fazer no Ribatejo?

- Não. Não faço ideia…

- Deve estar tudo associado… Mas em breve vai tudo fazer sentido, fique descansada…

A noite caía, e enchia a sala de sombras estranhas. Edward pôs a tocar uma música muito suave.

- Quer dançar, Edward?

- Desde que me deixe de tratar por você…

Edward tocou levemente na mão de Bella. Tocou-lhe depois no ombro, e dançaram suavemente. O desequilíbrio que Bella ainda sentia, fez com que Edward tivesse que a segurar um pouco melhor, e mais perto. A lua continuava a encher as paredes da sala, e a música fazia-os mexer-se calmamente.

Era um momento mágico. Até que… a música acabou. «Quero beijá-la…», pensou Edward… «Mas não posso fazê-lo…»

- Boa noite Bella.

Ficou um ambiente estranho… Edward estava já a subir as escadas, e Esme esperava Bella no quarto, para ajuda-la a deitar-se.

Bella revelava um ar sereno, apaixonado…

- Não precisa de me dizer nada, menina, que eu vi tudo desde que chegou… Mas dê tempo ao tempo, que vai acontecer…

Bella queria responder, mas nem era preciso dizer nada… Esme tinha alguma razão…

Na manhã seguinte, Bella resolveu ir passear um pouco mais para longe, para o início das vinhas. Já podia andar razoavelmente bem e adorava sentir o cheiro da terra… Ao fundo viu Mike a conversar com um trabalhador. Eles não a viram, mas ela foi caminhando suavemente. Conseguiu ouvir algumas frases:

- Conseguiste vender aquilo…?

-… pouco dinheiro… precisava de mais…

-… é difícil… o gajo está desconfiado…

Quando Bella estava quase a chegar, Mike voltou-se.

- Bom dia! Como está a senhora? Sente-se melhor…?

- Sim, obrigada…! Isto é muito bonito, por aqui…

- Está quase tudo a rebentar… Mais umas semanas e temos uvas!

Bella seguiu mais para a frente. Sentia-se com energia e forças para isso.

- Então adeus…

- Adeus.

O trabalhador que falava com Mike estava com ar assustado. Mike tentou agir de forma normal, mas Bella ficou com a sensação de que alguma coisa se passava.

Olá a todos

Aqui está mais um capítulo.

Espero que gostem.

Ainda bem que a Bella já se lembra de quase tudo da sua vida. O que é que será que o Mike está a tramar?

Deixem rewiens e até ao próximo capítulo.

Beijinhos


	7. Capítulo 7

Bella tinha esperado por Edward, no alpendre, para lhe dar uma boa notícia:

- Edward os meus pais chegam dentro de dois dias!

O médico saiu do jipe. Estava ainda comovido com a imagem dela no alpendre. «Como eu queria vê-la sempre ali, a esperar por mim…».

- Que maravilha!

- Achas que podem mesmo ficar cá uns dias? Eles não queriam incomodar…

- Tenho todo o prazer… Além disso, temos que conversar os quatro. Ainda tens muitas coisas para esclarecer… E é melhor ser eu a completar o processo, a ajudar. Não sabemos o que se passou, o que é que esteve na origem disto tudo…

- É verdade… Sabes que, de repente, me vem uma sensação de medo… Como se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa que me tivesse deixado num estado nervoso… quase pânico… Mas depois passa… Sinto-me tão bem aqui, contigo…

Bella não acabou a frase… Mas Edward percebeu…

- Eu também gosto muito de estar contigo…

Outra vez um momento em que podia acontecer tudo. Outra vez Edward a defender-se.

- Vamos passear? Já conheces o limite da quinta? Podíamos ir de cavalo, os dois…?

- De cavalo? E eu posso?

Cavalgaram juntos, pelos vinhedos, em liberdade e num silêncio de quem compartilha profundos entendimentos.

E depois, depois de atravessarem campos e campos verdes onde em segredo brotavam as sementes, Edward e Bella passearam pelo lago ao fundo da propriedade, um local lindíssimo onde o sol faz cintilações especiais na água e se ouve apenas o vento.

Foi aí, quando ia ajuda-la a subir ao cavalo, que aconteceu.

Bella tinha uma flor no cabelo. O sol iluminava-lhe a pele branca, e o cabelo era ainda mais castanho, mais forte. Ela estava resplandecente. Os lábios pareceram-lhe ainda mais fortes, mais firmes. Edward segurava-lhe na mão. Até que aquilo que evitavam, aconteceu. Os lábios aproximaram-se demais um do outro, o vento movia os cabelos, as emoções ouviam-se no bater dos corações… E, envolvidos pela natureza e pelo calor da terra, beijaram-se.

Edward ficou perturbado.

- Bella, desculpa…

- Desculpo o quê, Edward…?

- Desculpa, eu não devia… Tu és minha doente, és convidada… Eu não tenho o direito de te beijar assim… Desculpa, desrespeitei-te… Vamos embora…

- Calma… Edward… Calma… Tu não me forçaste a nada… Tu beijaste-me porque eu quis…

- Não sei, não sei… Desculpa…

Voltaram de cavalo. Mas o passeio foi diferente. Edward estava muito sério. «Ele é sério demais, é responsável de mais…», pensou Bella. Ao chegarem a casa, Edward retirou-se para a sua sala de música.

Quando desceu para jantar, tinha Esme à porta…

- Então? Já lhe passou…?

- Já… Acho que sim…

- Cá para mim, o menino está a apaixonar-se pela senhora…

- Ó Esme, que disparate…

- Não é disparate, é verdade… Ora diga-me cá: não anda ansioso?

- Sim, mas isso é do hospital…

- Lérias…! Nunca o vi assim. Nem pala saúde da senhora, que está a recuperar tão bem… Isso é mal de amor… E se ainda não viu, vai ver…

- Ó

- Nem "ó" nem meio "ó"…! E porque é que não se declara…? Olhe que ela gosta de si… Tem medo de quê, diga-me…?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso…

- Está no seu direito, menino… Agora veja lá é se perde a oportunidade… Vai-se a menina embora e depois eu quero ver… Estas coisas só acontecem uma vez na vida, ouviu? Uma vez…

Ficou a pensar naquilo durante a noite. Gostava dela, e muito. Mas tinha-se portado mal. E tinha medo… Tinha ainda a sensação de que alguma coisa poderia ainda passar-se, que alguma coisa desagradável estaria ainda por se revelar…

Olá a todos

Aqui está mais um capítulo

Espero que estejam a gostar do desenvolvimento da história.

Acham que o Edward vai conseguir abrir-se com a Bella sobre os seus sentimentos? Esperemos que sim.

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo.


	8. Capítulo 8

À janela do quarto, Bella ouviu um assobio. Voltou-se para olhar. Era Mike.

- Bom dia! Estava aqui a tratar da Água Azul e pensei… Talvez a senhora queira dar um passeio…

- Um passeio… a cavalo?

- Sim. Eu ajudo-a… Ainda não conhece o outro lado da quinta… Venha, são quinze minutos e o ar faz-lhe bem…

Bella saiu pela porta da sala e subiu para Água Azul. A égua era realmente carinhosa e mansa, e parecia já conhecê-la.

- De certeza que vai correr bem…? – Bella tinha mais receio de Mike do que de qualquer outra coisa…

- Claro que sim… Tenha confiança…

Subiu para cima de Água Azul, enquanto Mike segurava nos arreios. Ele foi-lhe contando a história da quinta, as melhorias que tinham sido feitas. Bella percebeu que Edward era muito aplicado, tinha feito muitos esforços e sentia uma grande missão em manter tudo em perfeitas condições.

O passeio foi bonito. Bella gostava de ouvir falar em Edward… Ele falava tão pouco de si próprio… Viram então um barracão, com um telheiro, apenas.

- Aqui davam-se muitas festas… Há muito tempo que não é usado…

O telheiro imitava um pavilhão chinês. Decorado com flores e luzes, devia ser um sítio extraordinário. Infelizmente, estava um pouco mal cuidado.

«Gostaria de me casar num sítio assim…», pensou Bella.

Regressaram. Ao descer do cavalo, Mike ajudou-a. Sorriu-lhe, tocou-lhe ao de leve.

Do cimo da sua sala de música, Edward vê-os. Numa crise doida de ciúmes, desce a escada.

- O que é isto? O que é que se passa?

- Edward, o Mike levou-me a passear ao outro lado da quinta…

- Não tinha nada que o fazer… Isso era comigo… Não tem trabalho para fazer, Mike?

Edward estava mesmo muito irritado.

- Desculpe, era só para agradar…

- Obrigado – respondeu Edward, seco. – Mas agora vá lá tratar daquele problema, o desaparecimento daquelas coisas…

Não completou a frase. Mike agarrou irritado na égua e foi-se embora.

- O que é que foi isto, Edward?

- Nada.

- Foi sim, foi uma crise de ciúmes… Porque é que não admites…? Porque é que ficas assim fechado?

Tocaram à porta. Esme abriu, e voltou a correr, esbaforida.

- Menino Edward…! São os senhores!

Bella olha, os olhos iluminaram-se:

- Os meus pais!

Olá a todos

Aqui está mais um capítulo.

O que acharam desta crise de ciúmes do Edward.

Vamos lá ver os pormenores que faltam sobre a vida da Bella que ela ainda não se lembra e que os pais poderão esclarecer.

Deixem rewiens.

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo.


	9. Capítulo 9

Depois do reencontro, emocionante, Esme serviu um jantar maravilhoso na varanda. Os senhores Swan estavam muito felizes.

- Como podemos agradecer tudo o que fez pela nossa filha?

- Eu só fiz o que podia…

- Fez muito mais! Agora temos de retribuir… Venha passar uns dias a Londres connosco… Tínhamos todo o gosto…

- Eu é que tenho gosto que fiquem cá mais uns dias. A Bella ainda tem fisioterapia para fazer, e o ar do campo é muito bom para ela. E amanhã levo-os a visitar a quinta, de manhã!

Logo pela manhã, Jéssica chegou, para a última fisioterapia.

- Ponha-se de pé ali ao fundo.

- Aqui?

- Ali ao fundo, já disse!

- Não percebi…

- Você faz muito esse truque, de não perceber, não é?

Bella fingiu que não ouviu e mudou-se.

- Agora mova o joelho para todos os lados.

- Assim?

- Não é assim… Mas não percebe o que eu lhe digo, é? É ASSIM!

O grito que tinha dado a Bella tinha-se ouvido em toda a casa. Os senhores Swan e Edward passeavam pela quinta. Mas Esme tinha ouvido, e estava já no quarto.

- Ó menina Jéssica, mas então o que é isso?

- Nada. Volte para o seu trabalho que eu estou a fazer o meu.

- Essa agora…! O meu trabalho é também tomar conta da menina Bella… Porque é que está a falar assim com ela?

- Vá-se embora, já disse! Estou a trabalhar!

Edward e os pais de Bella apareceram.

- Há algum problema, Esme?

- Pergunte aqui a esta senhora… Eu só ouvi um grito.

- Já acabou, Jéssica?

- Faltam dez minutos.

- Então depois aguardo-a lá em cima.

Edward esperava-a na sala de música.

- Jéssica, explique-se o que é que se passou…

- O que se passou é que esta inglesa é uma fingida que está aqui apenas para o explorar. É uma falsa. Finge tudo, e eu não tenho paciência…

- Eu não admito que a trate mal! É minha convidada, ouviu? E admito ainda menos que trate mal a Esme.

Edward estava muito zangado. Os olhos claros pareciam sair das órbitas, e a voz masculina e timbrada tinha muita força.

Jéssica aproximou-se dele e agarrou-o. Edward tentou desprender-se. Mas Jéssica estava agarrada ao pescoço dele, e dizia-lhe, enquanto o beijava:

- Não vez que ela é uma falsa, Edward…? E não sabes que eu te quero? Há tanto tempo… Ela foi uma farsa que te veio enganar… E eu percebi como te amo… Desculpa ter gritado, mas os ciúmes…

Edward ficou parado. Deixou-a terminar de falar, tocou-lhe no braço:

- Agora vá Jéssica. Volte depois para fazermos contas. Mas agora vá. Falamos depois.

O tom foi calmo, mas Jéssica estava nervosa.

Nesse dia, ao jantar, Edward pôde conversar com os pais de Bella.

- A vossa filha vai recuperar completamente… Mas há qualquer coisa que se passa com o passado recente que eu não consigo entender… Penso que deve ter havido alguma situação específica um pouco traumática… Têm conhecimento de alguma situação concreta?

A senhora Swan respirou fundo. Olhou para o marido e começou a falar.

- Vou-lhe dizer tudo o que sei sobre a história recente da Bella. Ela é uma pintora de sucesso em Inglaterra… Bella é uma rapariga maravilhosa. Vive em Portugal, em Cascais, há cinco anos. Depois de ter acabado o curso de pintura em Londres, decidiu vir para cá. Vive aqui sozinha, e que nós saibamos, não tem namorado. Desde que se separou do marido que vive só… Mas, há dias, depois de ter falado consigo, telefonei a uma das amigas… E ela contou-me uma história preocupante… Disse-me que um tal James, que foi colega dela em Londres, a veio visitar há seis meses… E que eles tiveram um pequeno affair, um caso sem importância… James tinha ficado em casa dela, a passar férias, e depois foi ficando… O affair foi-se prolongando, para além do normal… A amiga não soube dizer maia nada, mas a ideia é que a situação era complicada: parece que o James estava a fazer muita pressão, a obriga-la a estar com ele, e que isso a deixava nervosa… Bella gosta muito de liberdade e de respeito… Mas isso não estava a acontecer. Não sei onde ele anda, mas parece-me provável que ela tenha saído para o Ribatejo para poder ter paz…

Edward ficou a tremer. Havia um homem… Parecia que ele estava a adivinhar…

- Veremos o que acontece. Vamos para casa dela, em Cascais e de Bella o mandar embora, ou não o reconhecer, ele partirá. Mas se ela gostar dele, tem então de esclarecer tudo…

Com o coração partido, Edward limitou-se a concordar. Estava tudo perdido, pensou para si.

Olá a todos

Mais um capítulo.

O que acham? Está tudo perdido para o Edward? Ou a Bella vai mandar o James embora?

Já vimos do que a Jéssica é capaz, esperem pelos próximos capítulos que ela ainda vai surpreender mais pela negativa.

Deixem rewiens.

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo.


	10. Capítulo 10

Três dias depois, um carro partiu da propriedade de Edward. Bella seguia lá dentro, com os pais. Esme, à entrada, chorava agarrada ao seu lenço branco, em silêncio. Ela queria dizer a Edward como Bella já fazia parte daquela casa, como ele tinha perdido a mulher da vida dele, mas o carinho que sentia pelo jovem médico fê-la guardar tudo isso dentro do seu coração. Secretamente, com a sabedoria da idade, Esme sabia que eles se iriam reencontrar, e que o amor não é quebrado por nada.

Edward tinha seguido para o hospital. Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, tinha percorrido aquelas estradas no seu jipe, tentando esquecer as recordações de Bella sentada no alpendre, a noite em que dançaram, Bella sentada em Água Azul correndo as suas terras ao seu lado.

Ao entrar na sua sala de consultas, Jéssica aguardava-o.

- Jéssica, ainda bem que a vejo… Temos que fazer contas das suas deslocações…

- E eu ainda bem que te vejo.

Jéssica fechou a porta da sala e abraçou-se a Edward.

- Eu amo-te, Edward… Porque não me deixas amar-te…? Sei que não me amas, mas podemos tentar… Eu gosto de ti, tu vais apaixonar-te por mim… Deixa-me amar-te…

Com o coração partido, Edward ficou imóvel. Não ouvia nada. Não respondia. Mas Jéssica tentou de novo, nesse dia, e no seguinte, e no outro… E ao terceiro dia, a enfermeira conseguiu o que pretendia.

Esme acordava cedo, sempre às sete da manhã. Mas naquele dia acordou vinte minutos mais cedo. O que, para ela, era mau sinal. «Isto só quando tive os meus filhos ou o meu Carlisle morreu… Alguma coisa se está a passar…». A velha senhora sabia porque é que se sentia assim… Jéssica estava a «fazer a cabeça» a Edward. Estava tudo errado. Os homens vêm tudo ao contrário, quando se trata do coração… Resolveu pôr uma fim àquilo.

Edward estava de fato azul claro, gravata de seda italiana, camisa branca muito fina, sentado à mesa do pequeno-almoço. E Esme não se conteve:

- Mas o menino quer alguma coisa com essa bruxa…? Ela ainda por cima nem lhe chega aos calcanhares…

- Ó Esme, não me diga nada…

- Eu sei, eu sei… não tenho nada a ver com isso… Mas olhe, desde que a sua mãezinha e a sua tia morreram, e até aparecer a mulher certa, quem tem de olhar por si sou eu… E tenho que lhe dizer que essa Jéssica é um monstro. Um monstro! E que o menino gosta da menina Bella, e que não se pode enganar… A gente pode enganar tudo e todos, mas nunca podemos enganar-nos a nós próprios, ouviu…?

Edward levantou-se calmamente, beijou Esme na testa e foi para o hospital. Sabia, bem dentro do seu coração, que a senhora tinha razão.

Olá a todos

Aqui está mais um capítulo.

A Jéssica já conseguiu os seus intentos, mas acham que é para durar?

O que acharam do discurso da Esme? Ela parece a consciência do Edward sempre a dizer-lhe o que é certo e o que é errado. Vamos lá a ver se o Edward lhe dá ouvidos.

Deixem rewiens.

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo.


	11. Capítulo 11

Menino Edward! Menino Edward! Venha depressa!

Esme gritava do outro lado do telefone.

- É um incêndio! Um incêndio no celeiro! Venha depressa!

Edward foi disparado a correr. Era noite, estava de banco.

Quando chegou, viu as chamas a devastar o celeiro! Os bombeiros, felizmente, tinham controlado o incêndio a tempo, e só aquele edifício tinha ficado destruído.

- Tem suspeitas de alguma coisa, dr. Edward?

A polícia interrogava o jovem médico. Já Eme tinha dito às autoridades que desconfiava de Mike.

- Sim. Têm desaparecido quantidades consideráveis de cereais. A sorte é que no dia anterior eu tinha mandado retirar em segredo a última remessa. Não ardeu nada, só palha. Mas a culpa é dele: tenho-o pressionado… Além disso, descobri que guardava os cereais que roubava num dos arrumos abandonados, no extremo da quinta… Podem ir ver, está lá tudo…

Mike é o principal suspeito. Ao ser confrontado com os dados, respondeu:

- Quem fez isso foi a Esme. Ela e os filhos há décadas que roubam a família de Edward.

Como Jéssica estava presente, a polícia quis interroga-la.

- Não sei nada, mas como namorada do doutor Edward, tenho assistido a actos muito estranhos por parte da Esme.

Quando a polícia voltou a interrogar a senhora, e lhe disse que ela estava acusada pelos dois, a governanta nem tremeu.

- Revistem o carro da enfermeira Jéssica. Agora!

E estava lá tudo: um maçarico, as chaves suplentes do celeiro, as chaves dos arrumos abandonados.

Edward nem queria acreditar: Jéssica e Mike tinham combinado tudo…! Eram amantes, queriam dominar a quinta, afastando primeiro Esme. Quem sabe o que se seguiria…

- Provavelmente, a enfermeira procuraria casar-se consigo à pressa, e depois tentaria matá-lo. Iria ser uma desgraça…

Edward abraçou a sua velha amiga.

- Se não fosse o seu instinto…

- Ora, menino, eu já via tudo à distância… Agora devia era dar-me ouvidos em relação a outras coisas… E ir tratar da menina Bella…

Dois dias depois, Edward recebeu uma carta especial.

«Querido Edward,

Queremos agradecer-lhe tudo o que fez pela nossa filha, e por nós. A Bella recuperou completamente a consciência. Ao chegarmos a Cascais, estava lá o rapaz. Drogava-se e exercia todo o tipo de violência sobre a nossa filha. Ela expulsou-o, reorganizou a casa, e decidiu ir passar um mês connosco em Londres. Partimos dentro de quinze dias. Queremos que vá lá passar uns dias connosco. Ela pensa muito em si…

Aceite um beijo maternal de

Renné Swan.»

- O menino vai é já marcar a passagem… Há três anos que não tem férias… Livre-se, livre-se de não marcar a passagem…!

Olá a todos.

Mais um capítulo.

Quem diria a Jéssica e o Mike amantes e a planear matar o Edward para ficarem com a quinta.

Mas ainda bem que ficou tudo descoberto e acabou tudo em bem.

O próximo é o último capítulo.

Deixem rewiens.

Beijinhos.


	12. Capítulo 12

Edward, vamos ver a National Portrait Gallery?

Bella, com um longo casaco de Kashmir, e o cabelo muito castanho solto, esperava-o à entrada do Museu.

- Ver quadros Bella? Mas como é que queres que eu veja mais quadros depois de ter visto os teus?

- Oh…

- São tão maravilhosos que eu agora não quero ver mais nada… Quero que tu me mostres a cidade… Aquilo de que gostas nesta cidade… Os cantos onde te sentes feliz.

Ela sorriu. Desceram a rua, e chegaram à grande praça de Trafalgar Square, a praça principal de Londres, com a enorme estátua do General Nelson. Os pombos voavam, os turistas faziam fila, os enormes autocarros vermelhos enchiam a cidade de cor.

- Sabes, Bella? Quando estudava cá, parava nesta praça… E pensava que só gostaria de voltar aqui mais uma vez…

- … Eu calculo o que tu vais dizer… E que querias voltar com a pessoa que amas, depois de teres vivido aqui sozinho, completamente sozinho…

Edward engoliu em seco. A rapariga conhecia-o bem demais.

- Pois eu amo-te, Edward. E os teus desejos realizaram-se. E agora deixa de ser parvo beija-me de uma vez por todas.

O dia mais bonito de há dez anos, como disse Esme, tinha sido aquele. Bella e Edward casavam-se na quinta, sob o maravilhoso telheiro chinês, todo pintado por Bella.

Centenas de convidados passeavam pela propriedade, cheia de luzes, tochas iluminadas, grinaldas e focos de luz. As flores enchiam tudo, cobriam o chão, as estradas, todas as divisões da casa.

- Menino, ai que feliz que estou! Finalmente o menino é feliz…! E já pensou nisto: encontrou o seu amor no hospital!

- É verdade…

- Não: o amor encontra-se sempre dentro dos sonhos… - sorria Bella. Porque o amor vem para curar… Foi o amor de Edward que me curou de tudo…

Olá a todos.

Aqui está o último capítulo.

O que acharam desta frase da Bella? Eu gostei e achei muito romântica.

Deixem rewiens a dizerem o que acharam.

Deixo desde já um agradecimento a todos quantos deixaram rewiens ou então adicionaram a minha fic aos favoritos.

Beijinhos grandes e até a uma próxima fic.


End file.
